grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Wilkinson
The former American football player who moved to Grasmere Valley for a new start. Early Life Born in America, he was seen as a hot shot and soon rose up the ranks to be one of the rising stars in American football. However his life seems to unravel after his girlfriend dumped him. He then spiraled into a deep depression over losing his girlfriend and even attempted suicide. He was dropped from the team and was advised to make a new start which he does by moving over to England to start his life again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He moves to Grasmere Valley after his suicide attempt wanting a fresh start with his life and lived in the Teen Hut despite not being a teen any more. Volume 17 The town seem to be in need of funds as things begin to fall apart in the town such as the cinema screen. The funds total in £62 Million. Wanting to prove himself and the girlfriend who dumped him he attempts to get the money that they need by buying a lottery ticket. He has a fan base of Tasha Redgrave, Zsara Carlo and Donny Raymond cheering him on. As they watching the lottery in Club Flamingo, Rita Sharpino, Wendy Wendall and others join in hoping he wins the money. He even manages to win the lottery much to everyone's delight. However it seemed that just about everyone else had picked the same numbers, reducing the amount he won to a pound. When those cheering find out all but four leave. Then the pound ends up being reduced to 25p as Donny and Tasha and Zsara who were with him at the beginning demand a cut and order for him to call up to get the £1. Volume 18 Chad opens the door for The Teen Hut thinking it may be a beautiful women for him to try and romance. Instead it is Josie Buxum who demands Aunt Gretta Bates to bake her a cake for her wedding. She refuses and Josie leaves. Chad is very impressed as he knows just how much of a nightmare Josie is and he had witnessed Aunt Gretta Bates managing to say no to her. However things drastically change when Josie returns with a Bulldozer nearly demolishing the hut. With this Aunt Gretta Bates relents and Josie satisfied leaves. Chad can't believe what he has just seen. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Chad is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Chad ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day especially after she nearly bulldozed The Teen Hut. Volume 19 Chad Wilkinson moves to University in Grasmere Valley to study sports education. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 5 Trick or Truth Chad is seen going door to door trick or treating and passing the Prescot household.